Television
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: "He made us siblings. You are my older brother. I constantly compete with you and you're always telling on me and we're related." Justin/Alex. No incest, I promise.


AN- Disney, you fail at casting a brother/sister duo who have more chemistry together than they do with their supposed significant others.

This was brought on after viewing the Wizards of Waverly Place movie. And, after a convo with a friend.

Please, enjoy.

* * *

Alex Russo sits on the couch, her legs and arms crossed almost defiantly. She glares at the T.V, in all its bright and unassuming glory. She honestly can't believe she's still watching it. Where is her wand, maybe she can fix this...

The door opens and Justin walks in, cocking an eye at the female kneeling beside the couch.

"Looking for something?" he asks.

Alex's head pops up and she smiles impishly at him. "My wand."

"Of course," Justin says, sitting down, "Any particular reason why?"

"Well, " Alex begins as she ducks under the couch again, "I was watching T.V. and, ew is that a sock? I'm going to kill, Max. And, I was flipping through channels and I landed on Disney."

"You like Disney," Justin mentions, leaning back on the couch and crossing his legs at the ankle, "That's why you talked to that director guy. Because he was planning the show for Disney."

Once again, her head pops up, "_Liked _Disney. Liked it."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

Alex grumbles under her breath and stands up, brushing off her jeans. She falls back onto the couch, "My wand is nowhere."

"Why did you need it?"

Alex points to the T.V. as a theme song begins playing. Justin watches, his head titled to the side. The opening credits fly by to some weird pop song and the title comes onto the screen.

"Wizards of Waverly Place. Hey, isn't that the-"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"But...why are you trying to hex it. It's a television show based on your life. Wasn't that what you always wanted?"

Alex pouts, "It was. When that Greenwald guy showed up, I thought it would be everything I ever wanted. I would be glorified among millions of people and maybe I could finally stop hiding the fact that I'm a wizard. Then, he messes everything up."

"What do you mean?"

"Justin. We're related."

He cocks an eyebrow, "What?"

"He made us siblings. You are my older brother. I constantly compete with you and you're always telling on me and we're _related._"

Justin's face takes on a look of pure disgust, "But...but didn't you explain to him that we were rivals? I mean, at school, from the moment we met. When I one-upped you at a spell and you got mad."

"I did."

"Or, how Max is your only sibling."

"I did."

"Or, how we started dating at school because our sexual desire and unresolved tension became too much to bear?"

"I did. He took all of that and got, "Alex and Justin are siblings" and voila! A messed up show."

Justin watches the screen as his character mentions how much of an annoying sister Alex is.

"This is so messed up."

"It is," Alex agrees and she switches the T.V. off, "I'm so disappointed."

"I am, too," Justin replies as Alex moves closer and lays her head on his shoulder, "Do your parents know?"

"Yes. I think they're actually happy about it. Dad, at least. Nothing makes him happier than the idea that you're related to me so I can't jump your bones whenever we're alone."

Justin chuckles and kisses her temple, "Forget about Disney and this Greenwald guy. And-"

"I can't forget! Justin, they messed everything up. Max doesn't even care about studying when his biggest goal in life is to beat me out for the role of the family wizard. Mom and dad are oblivious and idiotic. Oh, and your ex-girlfriend, Harper? Yeah, she's my best friend."

"Harper? You mean that mortal girl I dated a while back?"

"Yes."

"The one who proclaimed we'd be married and have a million babies?"

"The very one."

"Ew," Justin shudders, "Bad memories."

This causes Alex to laugh (and snort when she does so) and Justin grins.

"You know the best part about this show?"

"There's a best part?" Alex deadpans.

Justin reaches for the remote, "You can turn it off."

The room falls silent for only a second as the T.V. goes from color to black.

"Also, that it's only fiction."

Alex smirks. "Good thing too. Otherwise, I'd feel really bad about doing this."

And, she kisses him.

* * *

AN- I hope I kept them in character enough. And, that you enjoyed!


End file.
